Penn
Penn (real name Steven Alvarez) was a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He was the leader of the Siden Group before his death. He was portrayed by Abraelon. Pre-Apocalypse Penn was originally from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania but once the apocalypse started he left with his sister and brother to find safety. Since joining the group, he lost his brother and was seperated from his sister. He's tough, one of the more trustworthy members of the group, and plays a major hand when it comes to deciding things for the group. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Missing He made his way downstairs with Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell after hearing voices coming from downstairs. At first he was confused as to why Marilyn brought Virginia and Texas, but understands and agrees with her decision after she explains. When Talla begins to pick a fight with Marilyn about them, he takes Marilyn's side and stops the arguing. After calling his group into a meeting, they discuss whether or not to allow the two new survivors to stay with them. After everyone gave their opinion, Penn told them they could stay as long as they needed to and welcomed them into the group. Tacoma approached Penn after the meeting and mentioned that Manhattan had not yet return from a supply run, he told Tacoma to take Texas and go and find him. Bang Penn stood alone off to the side listening to the others talk and mostly keeping to himself, eventually Marilyn came over and he confided in her that he was worried that things wouldn't be able to stay as calm and peaceful as they currently were. Wanting to reassure him, she kissed him on the cheek and said he was doing a good job as their leader. He was surprised and didn't know how to respond, so he went outside to go on watch. Later, he ran back in and warned the others of the two dangerous looking people walking through town. He gave Marilyn, Talla, and Roswell the task of following them while the rest of the group stayed behind to protect the base. Not soon after that, the guys heard them return and saw the girls drag Roswell, who'd been shot, and one of the other two inside. He questioned Marilyn's decision to bring the unknown man, Dex, into the base and she volunteered to take him back out and make sure he left. Family Ties He was first in a flashback with his brother David, they were talking about their sister and how she wasn't going to like something David was doing. After stepping out of the car, things turned into a more heated argument and was stopped when things returned back to the present. Marilyn asked Penn if he was sure his sister was still out there somewhere and Penn nodded, saying this world couldn't take her down. Just then, Texas entered the room and told them Virginia was doing fine and was sleeping, Penn seemed glad about that. Penn then appeared in another flashback. His sister, Maya, opened the front door and stopped the argument between her brothers. David got more agressive as things continued, revealing his plans to leave. Penn tried to stop him by mentioning their parents, causing David to respond with a serious "fuck you" (and revealing Penn's real name as Steven.) Maya stepped in, telling him to back off, and he stormed inside. Penn apologized to Maya for everything and she shook her head, saying it was not his fault. The pair of them then slowly followed their brother inside. Dance With Death Talla suggested going on a supply run, as the group's stash was growing smaller and smaller, so Penn, Talla, Marilyn, and Tacoma ventured out. Talla said there had been some supplies left behind in the school, so the group went there. Once inside, they split in half, with Penn and Talla going upstairs. They had little luck find anything other then some strange cereal, when they were about to move on they began to hear some strange noises and upon investigating, discovered Penn's sister Maya and her companion Lee Caroline. Not long after the reunion however, they were alerted to a gunshot downstairs and rushed to find out what happened. Kamikaze Rushing downstairs, the group discovered Tacoma had been killed by Marilyn. She revealed his bite to them, after which Penn dragged his body into another room and barricaded it, saying that he shouldn't be left for the zombies. They hurried home to the base and once informed the others of Tacoma's death. Penn followed Marilyn out of the room and comforted her, after which the pair had sex. When they returned, there was little time for mourning as Diana's group attacked, resulting in the deaths of several survivors, including Maya. In the end, only Penn, Talla, Marilyn, Texas, and Virginia escaped alive. Season 2 Infected He did not appear. Arizona Wastes He did not appear. Terminus He and the other Siden survivors reappeared, searching through the wasteland for a new home. He, Texas, and Virginia searched through the ground floor of a building, not finding much except a few bottles of water Virginia was able to find. Penn heard some noises from the second floor and called up to see if Marilyn and Talla were ok, they were fine and Talla mentioned finding some beer they could turn into molotav cocktails, Penn told her not to be stupid because fire could be more dangerous than simple. Soon after, an explosion happened in the distance and the group followed the sound to find a group of strangers with Roswell among them. As the group reunited, Penn seemed to return to normal and not be so angry. Homeward Bound He and the other survivors watched the horde pass before heading into a barn, which they used as a temporary shelter. Penn argued with Finn very briefly before going up to the second story of the barn and sitting by himself on watch, Marilyn followed him up soon after at presumably sat with him. Later he overheard Talla talking to Finn about returning to Siden and told her if she wanted to commit suicide, he wouldn't stop her. The following morning he awoke to find Finn frantically searching for Talla, he was annoyed that she sneaked out. Murphy's Law He sat alone on the second floor of the barn, taking notes on a map and crossing off places they'd been. Virginia approached him and asked where he thought they should go, after a moment of silence he finally said that both north and south were good options because the cold would slow the zombies but they were close enough to Mexico that they could hide out in more uncivilized areas as they'd be absent of zombies. Later when Finn returned and told the group that Talla, Jax, and Emily had been captured, Penn questioned him as to how he could abandon them but then understood when Finn said he needed to return and get help from the others. Once in Siden, he decided to separate from the others and remain in the woods, although he kept Virginia and Roswell with him when Finn suggested it. He gave Finn a whistle to use as a signal for when they found Diana's group. When the signal came, he, Roswell, and Virginia began to shoot into the air and draw the nearby horde to Siden with the noise. Waiting After Marilyn ran outside looking upset, he questioned Roswell (who was inside with her) what had happened, although he was unsure and suggested a bad dream. Later when Finn asked about their history with Diana's group, Penn and Marilyn told him of their history. Understanding the threat, Finn asked if they should shoot first; Penn responded by simply saying "absolutely." Virginia stated she did not want to kill anyone still living, but Penn shot her down and said she "did not have that luxury anymore" and they would not hesitate to kill her first, causing her to get upset and run off. Roswell told Penn to leave her alone and followed after her. Later he attempted to brainstorm with the others before they decided the best course of action was to move on and find shelter. In Cold Blood He did not appear. Eye for an Eye *Journeyed to abandoned camp with the group *Talked with Marilyn *Argued with Marilyn, forced her to leave *Fought against Diana's group *Repeatedly shot and killed Diana *Tried to apologize to Marilyn, she broke up with him Aleatory *Argued with the others about who Jax saw *Told Tessa to come to the bar before the group interrogated her *Went with Jax, Tessa, and Talla to check out the site of the gunshot *Went in first, discovered the gruesome scene *As they left, he was killed by accidentally activating a trip-wired nail board. Death Killed By *Himself (accidental) He, unknowingly, activated the trip wire that caused a nail board to hit him, killing him instantly. *Unknown Whoever set up the nail board trap killed him. Killed Victims This list shows victims Penn has killed. *Diana *Himself (accidental) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Siden Survivors Category:Alvarez Family Category:Z.A Deceased